Erika (Adventures)
Erika is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Gym Leader of Celadon City in the Kanto region. Appearance Erika is identical in appearance to her game counterpart. Personality Erika has a kind personality, as she teams up with the rest of the Gym Leaders to combat the rising threat of Team Rocket, and later the Elite Four. She has also shown herself to be cruel, particularly against a unique Eevee whom Red had rescued; however this was just a facade to test Red's allegiance. Biography Red, Green & Blue arc Erika appeared upon the Cycling Road, whereupon she apologized to Red for her Tangela knocking him over. She stepped out of the royal procession, as Red was held back by her followers. Red asked Erika whether she was the Gym Leader of Celadon City, which she confirmed. Erika was surprised at his request to challenge her, but states that she only took challenges from worthwhile opponents. Before her bodyguards could seize Red, Erika accepts his challenge, much to their surprise. However, Erika explained that he needed to first prove his worth before their battle, by catching an Eevee for her. Later, when Erika was practicing at the archery range, she was approached by one of her followers. She asks Erika whether her actions are justified, prompting Erika to release Petal Dance at her. Erika berated her follower for letting her guard down, as a Drowzee slumped to the ground unconscious. She thought to herself that Eevee had to be found as soon as possible.RGB019: Blame It on Eevee Later, Erika appears behind Red, proclaiming that he passed her test. Red accused Erika of sending him out to find her mutated Eevee, to which she asked him whether he still wished to battle. Erika comments that they each had 3 Pokémon, and had her Tangela attack. It wraps around his Ivysaur's bulb, hurling it across the room. As Red switched his Saur for Poli, Erika was surprised that he switched Pokémon so early into their battle. Erika followed suit, swapping out with Bellsprout, as Poli uses Double Slap, defeating Erika's Bellsprout with ease. However, Erika's Bellsprout managed to defeat Poli by using Mimic. Erika summoned her Vileplume, which prompted Red to use Pikachu. Vileplume attacked swiftly with Petal Dance, but Pika was able to deflect the blades with ease. Erika commented that he has saved the best for last, telling her Vileplume to use Swords Dance. Erika asked where Red's previous arrogance went, informing him that Eevee will be put down. Red was outraged by this, as Erika informed him that, should he open its Poké Ball, Eevee would most certainly perish. As Pika released a Substitute of itself, Erika comments that his efforts would be in vain. However, Erika is surprised when Pika guarded the Poké Ball instead of attacking her directly, and commended their kindness. Erika picked Pika up, and pushed a lever on the machine. She turned to face Red, informing him that Eevee was restored to full health. Erika revealed that this Eevee was a test subject for Team Rocket, and that they needed the strengths that a Trainer like him possesses in order to defeat them. Red agreed, stating that he will do whatever he can to help them, prompting Erika to give him the Rainbow Badge before introducing him to her citizens.RGB020: Meanwhile... Vileplume! Having obtained the amplification device at Team Rocket headquarters, Red remembered the Gym Badges he had obtained, including Erika's Rainbow Badge.RGB032: A Little Kadabra'll do it Erika, along with Misty and Erika, joined in the fight against Team Rocket at Saffron City, as she secured the western gate with her followers. She hoped Red and Blue were doing well in their tasks, though admitted she didn't tell them their plan of raiding Saffron City, else Team Rocket may have learned their goal. After destruction of the headquarters, Erika and others retrieved the Pokémon.RGB033: The Winged Legends Yellow arc Erika was teaching students on Celadon University about Magikarp. After the class was over, Erika was approached by a professor, offering her a higher title within the university. Erika refused, since she still had duties as a Gym Leader. The professor claimed it was a shame she refused, and noted how pale she was. Erika stated a friend of hers had disappeared. She went to a computer to contact Misty. Misty reported there were no news about Red since Yellow took Pika along for the quest, which made Erika even more concerned. Later, she approached Yellow with the citizens, introducing herself. Erika asked of Yellow if she could protect Pika, knowing many people were after him. Erika knew that Yellow's name, Bosque Verde, was a translation of Viridian Forest, and thought Pika followed Yellow because of its scent. Suddenly, Red appeared out of nowhere, thrilling Yellow, Pika and Erika. Unexpectedly, as Red pulled Pika by his tail and hit Erika, revealing to be an imposter of the name Miles.YL006: Whacked by Marowak! Erika stood up, injured. She was surprised that Yellow only had Doduo and Rattata, along with Pika, and had her citizens surround Miles. She also found a notebook, where she read how Yellow wished to be Pika's friend. Seeing Miles knew something about Red's whereabouts, Erika ordered her citizens to contact Blaine, a scientist and one of the Gym Leaders she considered as an ally, who could help them out.YL007: Purrrr-sian Erika, Misty and Brock surrounded Miles, and were assisted by Blaine. After Miles' defeat, Pika decided to go with Yellow to find Red. Erika showed Yellow's drawings of Pika, as he wished to be Pika's friend.YL008: Paras Sight Miles was possessed by Agatha's Gastly, but was quickly defeated by Blue and Charizard. Erika started to wonder why the Elite Four would target Pika and battle Red. In the end, Erika watched as Yellow went with Blue on his Charizard away for training.YL009: As Gastly as Before Erika was warned by the attack on Celadon City. She ordered the Pokémon to be tranquilized, but was too late, as Shellder and Cloyster appeared in front of her. Erika had Vileplume fire Petal Dance to engulf them, while thinking to herself that these were the armies of the Elite Four. Since there were three types present in other cities, Erika believed the fourth Elite Four member was somewhere, and hoped Blaine and others reached a similar conclusion.YL025: Karate Machop Erika had Tangela use Bind on the Shellder to immobilise them. However, the Shellder broke free from Tangela's grasp.YL029: Playing Horsea A Shellder clamped on Erika, who began suspecting the Pokémon wanted to take something from her. She had Tangela attack with Absorb, and increase its power with Growth.YL037: Striking Golduck Continuing the fight, Erika started to suspect the Elite Four wanted to steal something from the Gym Leaders. Erika was attacked by a Shellder, who took her Rainbow Badge away.YL039: Airing Out Aerodactyl However, the Shellder that obtained Misty's Cascade Badge and the Haunter that took Erika's Rainbow Badge threw them away. Erika thought the Elite Four already had such badges, and needed the other ones for their energy. Misty feared the Elite Four would use the energy in a similar way Team Rocket wanted to use the energy for the amplification device.YL045: Gimme Shellder With Lance's defeat, the armies of the Elite Four were stopped and the lands flourished with flowers. Once the Pokédex Holders came back, they helped the Gym Leaders, including Misty, reconstruct the cities damaged from the attacks.YL050: The Legend Crystal arc Suicune thought of some of the Gym Leaders, including Erika, whom it could face.CR007: Debonaire Dragonair Erika joined Misty and Brock in an expedition to the Gym Leaders' tournament in Goldenrod City. Since the S.S. Aqua was not sailing on schedule, they traveled through Tohjo Falls. Since the bridge was destroyed, Brock had his Onix extend itself to the other end, letting everyone pass to the other side, though wished the Maglev train was finished sooner. They stopped as Misty went to rescue a Krabby and fell through the waterfall.CR034: Chinchou in Charge Erika and Brock tried to find Misty and get her out of the waterfall. Erika also informed Brock the tournament was held in Goldenrod City, where they would face the Gym Leaders from Johto. After Suicune joined Misty, she returned to Erika and Brock, as the trio rode on Brock's Onix away.CR035: Lovely Lanturn Erika was invited by the Pokémon League to take part in a Gym Leaders' Tournament. Being the captain of Kanto Gym Leaders, she was to face Pryce later on.CR038: Yikes, It's Yanma! Erika took her seat and watched Brock battle Jasmine.CR039: Capital Kabutops Erika also heard that Sabrina went to Mt. Silver to heal her limbs. She asked if she saw Red, which Sabrina confirmed.CR041: Magnificent Magnemite Misty and Erika were in shock and wanted to learn more. Sabrina ignored them, stating she didn't come here to for "chit-chat", then left.CR042: Silly Scyther Since Blaine was absent to battle Clair, Pryce and Erika were called to battle. Before facing Pryce, Erika was saddened that Blaine couldn't be the team captain, as he wasn't even present during the meeting with Kanto Gym Leaders. Still, Erika greeted Pryce and the battle was started. Erika's Bellossom gained the upper hand during the first half of the battle by spreading petals and soon, Erika sent out Skiploom. Though Skiploom got hit by Swinub's ice attack, it recovered by using Synthesis. However, Pryce's Swinub knocked out Skiploom with Swinub's Powder Snow. Pryce claimed he won because, like Erika, his attack was disguised by indifference.CR047: Bringing up Bellossom Due to Team Rocket having infiltrated into the Indigo Plateau, Erika battled the grunts. She and the Gym Leaders went into the train, which locked them all in and rode away.CR049: Lugia and Ho-Oh on the Loose (Part 1) During the fighting, Clair suspected someone was controlling the Team Rocket grunts. Since they couldn't fight at the stadium, Clair challenged Blaine to a fight. Blaine accepted her challenge and let the other Gym Leaders continue battling. Erika noted how Misty started to battle the Team Rocket grunts fiercely. Erika sensed what was Misty feeling and gave her a flower to cheer her up, since Misty would confess feelings to someone. However, they continued to battle the grunts as their priority.CR052: The Last Battle II She was also shocked to hear the train they were in would crash into a wall.CR053: The Last Battle III Fortunately, Red had his Snorlax stop the train, thus rescuing the Gym Leaders. Erika was glad Red was present and went to report to Misty, who was gone. Still, to aid Red, Erika gave him her Pokégear.CR059: The Last Battle IX In the end, Erika returned to his Gym, where she was challenged by other trainers, who wanted to obtain her badge to enter the Pokémon League.CR064: The Last Battle XIV Pokémon On hand Gallery ErikaManga1.png Erika exhibiting her skill in archery.png|Erika exhibiting her skill in archery. Erika releases Petal Dance.png|Erika uses Petal Dance on an unknown enemy. Erika attacks Saur.png|Erika battles against Red. Erika summons Vileplume.png|Erika uses her Vileplume's Petal Dance directly against Red. Erika taken by surprise.png|Erika surprised by Red's selfless actions. Erika's badge is stolen.png|Erika's badge is stolen. See also *Erika (anime) *Erika (Origins) *Erika (MS020) *Erika (Masters trailer) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders